Into The Water
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. AU - Teenage team. Turns out Spencer can't swim. Thankfully he's got friends who are willing to help him out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I only wished that I did. You guys know the drill by now.**

* * *

As everyone ran at the water and jumped into the pool, 14 year old Spencer Reid was standing off to the side, looking at the pool with a curious gaze. Derek Morgan Spencer's new neighbour and also newest friend, swam to the side closest to the genius.

"Come on in kid. It's all good." He says, thinking that the genius may have a scientific issue with the pool, as he's shown with other things over the last couple of months since he'd arrived at Richmond High School.

"I'm honestly, fine right here." Spencer replies shakily and Derek raises a brow questioningly and shrugs, seeing as the boy genius is going nowhere, he dives into the water and swims to the middle of the pool where the rest of the gang are playing a game of volleyball. He subs in and out swims JJ.

She turns to see Spencer sitting there and swims over to him, leans up against the pool edge, next to where Spencer is now sitting dangling his feet in the water. She watched him for a few moments and then jumped up and climbed up to sit next to him. They were the closest in age, so he felt really comfortable around her and she knew that and spent a lot of time helping him out.

"You can't swim can you?" She asked suddenly and Spencer turned to look at her sharply, but she didn't look at him, just continued to look out at the rest of the gang. "It's alright, you know." She says and turns to look at him. She smiles softly at him and he smiles back at her.

"Penelope couldn't swim either when she moved here. It's nothing to be scared of." She said as she dropped back into the pool and she was underwater for a few seconds before rising up a few feet away. She raised her arms out to him.

"You're smart enough Spence, use that big brain of yours to figure it out." She says, almost like a challenge. Spencer stares intently at the water, clearly running through everything he's ever read about swimming, to try and gain some strategic knowledge about how to do it.

With Spencer now paying attention to the water instead of her, she turned around to the game and waved over Aaron, who was also out of the game at the moment. He swam over to them and slowed to a stop next to JJ. "Spencer hasn't learnt how to swim yet." She explains and Aaron nods in understanding and they just both just watch the genius, sit there.

He lifts is head and raises his brow in question, seeing Aaron floating next to JJ. "Just in case you don't float straight away. I'm not exactly strong enough to hold you up." JJ explains and Spencer nods his head in understanding. .

He slowly, eased himself off the edge of the pool and submerged himself up to his waist, holding onto the wall behind him. The other two teens floated over towards him, getting closer as Spencer tested his tested his buoyancy.

He waited a few moments and then let go of the wall and tried to flatten himself out in the water. It was wrong quickly and he was suddenly flailing about, unable to keep his head above the water. Aaron shot over to him and helped get his head back above the water.

"Don't overthink it." JJ says coming closer and putting a hand on Spencer's arm as he caught his breath back. Aaron has one arm on Spencer, helping the boy keep afloat. "I'm going to hold you up." Aaron says calmly as he eases Spencer back into a horizontal position, fear filling the younger boy.

"Now just watch what JJ does and copy." Aaron says calmly and JJ gets in front of Spencer and starts to show him as slowly as she can what to do. He carefully followed her instructions and her actions and even though he dipped a couple of times, Aaron was there to right him again and that was what really did it.

Without having to worry about drowning in the water he was able to concentrate of the movements. Then as he started to get a hang of that Aaron would move with him a hand gently resting on his stomach, pushing him upward, keeping him afloat.

Spencer hadn't noticed a few minutes later that Aaron had let him go and he was now at the side of the pool with JJ. The two of them watching the genius swimming short lengths of the pool. The rest of the gang had stopped their volleyball matched and were all gathered around watching Spencer, grins plastered across all their faces, proud of this kid, who they had taken under their care.

When Spencer had finally stopped and turned back to see JJ and Aaron smiling and clapping at him, he was shock, he was more surprised to see the rest of the team also cheering him on. He blushed slightly at the attention, but he was soon mobbed by everyone, congratulating him and cheering him on.

He had no idea that one simple task like learning to swim, would be such an achievement, but he was going to accept the praise and be happy that he was being included with these guys. If he had to learn new things, to stay with these guys, he would do it. They didn't want to get rid of him any time soon and he wasn't about to lose any of them as friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the support on my stories recently. I'm looking for some serious help, from a Beta. I've got 80+ one shots to upload, but I need someone else to read through them for me. You won't have to do all of them. You can choose what fandoms you want to read for. Please read and review. It keeps me writing.**


End file.
